FwPCSS31
Is episode 31 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Saki looks at new Flappy, and remembers the time everyone combined their feelings, and helped Flappy and Choppy to change. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Ms. Shitataare was laughing at Goyan's failure, and said, that only she can defeat Pretty Cure. Akudaikan said to do not underestimate Pretty Cure, since in the past they have obtained a variety of different abilities. Next day, Mai asked, will from now on they will only be able to transform to those forms, and Choppy said, that their powers got stronger too, so they will be able to reach their Bloom/Egret forms too. Probably. Then Saki and Mai noticed Kenta, who was looking for a partner. he said for Saki, that at the festival he was called to do manzai, and he needs a partner. But Saki went away, saying, that his jokes are bad. Later, Kenta was still unsuccessfully looking for a partner, and Saki, Mai and 3 other girls were looking at him. Then Miyasako came. Kenta asked him, does he, as class rep, knows anyone to join his comedy club. Miyasako said, that he doesn't, but Kenta didn't left him alone. He tried talking him in with his jokes, and Miyasako's explanations how bad is that really made some of the girls laugh. Since then, he didn't left him alone, forcing to join him. When the 2 class reps stayed after school to clear the papers in class, Andou said, that she really laughed at his performance. Miyasako kept saying, that he is not suited for manzai, but she said, that she wouldn't know until he tries it. On his way home, Miyasako met Kenta, who tried talking him into again. He showed Miyasako their combo name - Kenta and the forest sprites. Miyasako said, that his name is not even there, and Kenta thought, that he agreed, and went away. Later, Flappy and Choppy tried doing manzai too, but they failed. Then Flappy and Choppy got hungry, and asked Saki and Mai to give them something. The girls didn't knew how, and Flappy with Choppy said to shake them and then blow. Saki and Mai did as they said, and AmaAma appeared, giving them some cakes. Moop and Fuup were drooling too. Then Kenta came. He invited the girls to his manzai practise tomorrow. Saki wanted to scold him about not understanding Miyasako's feelings, but he said, that Miyasako had already joined him. Meanwhile, Ms Shitataare was watching them, and decided to show them how the pros do manzai. Next day, Kenta and Miyasako were actually doing Manzai, and one kid laughed at them. Miyasako smiled. They were about to resume, when Ms Shitataare came, and started doing water tricks. Saki and Mai recognised her. Then Ms Shitataare made a fog. She started shooting water balls, and Saki with Mai transformed to Bright and Windy. Ms Shitataare was shooting water balls, Then Flappy told Bright to use the power of the Moon, and with her light she saw the place Ms Shitataare was. Choppy said for her to use power of the wind. She used it, and blew away the mist. Then Ms Shitataare summoned uzaina from the fountain. It started shooting water, but Bright summoned Moon shield. Then Windy knocked it down. Ms Shitataare was angry. Then Moop and Fuup appeared out of nowhere, giving Spiral Ring Set to the Cures. They used Spiral Star Splash to defeat uzaina. Later, kenta was still searching for partner, when Miyasako came. Everyone asked him to do it, and he agreed, but with a condition, that they'll change the combo's name. Everyone tried thinking one, and Mai said she'll cheer on them. Kenta thought, that they are already creating a fan club, and Miyasako was worried about his name. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Ms. Shitataare *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star